1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical expression recognizing apparatus and, more particularly, to a numerical expression recognizing apparatus in which, when a handwritten numerical expression is input, the numerical expression is recognized and output as a code train.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in general, a numerical expression input apparatus in a computer or the like has comprised keys corresponding to each numeral, operator, and the like. In recent years, there has been developed a numerical expression input apparatus including means for recognizing a handwritten character and having a function to recognize character codes such as a handwritten input numeral, an operator, and the like. Even in a computer using any one of those input apparatuses, when the next process is executed in an arithmetic operating unit or the like, the process is performed by sequentially analyzing the input keys or character codes.
However, there is the drawback such that when a numerical expression is input by using keys in the foregoing conventional apparatus, such a key inputting operation is difficult for a person who is inexperienced in handling the keys.
In addition, there is the drawback such that when processing a numerical expression based on only the inputting sequence of numerals, operators, and the like in a computer, since it is impossible to input information regarding the positional relation and sizes of numerals, operators, and the like, which are the important elements when a human being writes a numerical expression onto a paper or the like, that information must be input after the human being previously executed a converting process such that the human being devised the calculating sequence or inputted special signs.